


Way Back Home

by Dreamycookies



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamycookies/pseuds/Dreamycookies
Summary: Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya, and Momoi Satsuki joined AKS University together to heal past wounds and to strengthen their relationship again; but what if it all breaks again?
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Way Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first ever fanfic so please go easy on me >~< If there's any inconsistencies or errors please do let me know in the comments!  
> Also Aokuro forever <3

The wind caressed Aomine's whole body as he watched the sunset on top of a hill; watching the sun slowly being tucked in by the waters of the vast lake in front of him, everything was peaceful; until someone beside him intertwined their fingers with his, a fuzzy figure but he can see how beautifully pale this figure's arms are, how small their hands are compared to Aomine's, and how soft it is compared to his rough hands. Aomine gazes at this fragile figure slowly tracing from their beautiful hands, making his way up to look at their thin neck, until he gazed at their face-

A big object suddenly hit the back of Aomine's head. He jolted up from his seat and tried to make sense of where he was. Momoi's hand were on the table and her other hand holding a massive dictionary, "Geez Dai-chan, if you're going to sleep in the library, why not go back to your dorm and sleep there instead?" She sighed hopelessly while shaking her head.  
"Tch, I'm just waiting for Tetsu to finish reading his books so we can go have lunch together" Aomine said in an annoying manner as he rubbed the back of his head where Momoi hit her.  
"I'll just pack up these books and then we can head to the cafeteria" Kuroko said nonchalantly, closing the architecture book he was reading and placing them inside his bag; he looked cute as always, wearing an oversized baby blue sweater.  
"Hmph, I wanna go to the cafeteria with Tetsu-kun too but I have a meeting with the student council again" she pouted, "let's have an ice-cream date later if you both are still in campus okay?", Kuroko nodded and Momoi had a big grin on her face.  
"Okay then! I'll be heading off now, I'm just here to give Dai-chan's bento since he barely makes food for himself" she placed the bento on the table. "You seriously need to make food for yourself Dai-chan, you must be healthy, especially since you're an athlete" she complained like a mom nagging her son.  
"S-sure" Aomine slightly nervous of what monstrosity she made this time.  
"Don't worry, Kagami-kun helped me make the food yesterday" she replied seeing at how nervous Aomine looked when she gave it to him. A sigh of relief washed over Aomine "Thank you Satsuki", she smiled.  
"Okay see you two later", she walked away and closed the door of the library.

-

AKS University, the university that Aomine, Kuroko, and Momoi joined. Kuroko initially wanted to join this university, and Satsuki tagged along since she didn't had the chance to spend her high school life with Kuroko because she had to take care of Aomine. As for Aomine, he was willing to shove textbooks inside his head if it meant being with Tetsu again. The time when they've become complete strangers back then, it broke Aomine's heart that caused him to be in pure despair to the point where he skips classes and always act rudely to his former teammates; but seeing the blue haired boy again and taking him out of that wet and cold darkness, he knew that he messed up badly and wanted to make up for loss time. He wanted to stay by his side again because he's the only one that can keep him together and make him happy. Satsuki did keep him in check but Tetsu was the one that lead him back to the light, and for that action he considers Kuroko as someone special to him. He's even in the same course as Tetsu. Aomine doesn't really have any passion in studies, but wherever Tetsu is, he will follow him. He's Aomine's best friend of course, it's normal to act like that.

With all the long hours of Satsuki teaching Aomine, he finally got to the dream university Kuroko was in, where all the three of them were in; ready to become the special trio once more.

-

Aomine and Kuroko were finally in the cafeteria eating together. Aomine was eating the bento that Satsuki and Kagami made for him; he kinda wished that Tetsu would make him a bento. The thought of it made him smile. "Aomine-kun" the blue haired boy spoke. He turned his gaze to Kuroko eating his own food while reading a literature book  
"Hm?"  
"Are we going to wait for Momoi-san after?" The blue haired boy asked while Aomine was stuffing curry in his mouth. "We can, dash iph if yow wanna go tu da couwt and pwactiz agen, jen we ken weight fo hewr and pass sum chime"  
"Speaking with your mouth full is considered bad table manners Aomine-kun" he responded emotionlessly. "Wocheva", he rolled his eyes. He turned his gaze back at Tetsu, his small mouth taking small bites off of his onigiri causing his cheeks to be slightly fat like a chipmunk. So cute. He grinned  
"Aomine-kun?"  
His entranced state was broken. "Hm?" he responded.  
"Why are you creepily staring at me?", Tetsu asked.  
Aomine suddenly sucked the food he was chewing and started choking on it causing every student to look at them while Tetsu patted his back.

-

"Cmon guys give me some more challenge here" Aomine taunted Kuroko and Ogiwara, who surprisingly is also in AKS. They played for an hour and a half, and Aomine completely destroyed them; 70 - 22. Even when defeated, Ogiwara and Kuroko still smiled and still motivated to keep improving.

They were tired so they cleaned up and went to the locker room. Bodies glistening and dripping with sweat, they were in the locker room changing clothes. While Kuroko was changing, Ogiwara swooped in and hugged Kuroko from behind, both their sweaty bodies sticking to each other, he placed his chin on top of Kuroko's head. "I can't believe you're still short, Kuroko" he chuckled. "Ogiwara-kun please get off me, we're both sweaty" 

This caused a hint of jealousy as he watched those two become close and intimate. He brushed it off, denying that Aomine wasn't jealous of Ogiwara. He likes girls with big chests for Pete's sake. Him and Tetsu are only best friends.  
He changed his clothes quickly and heads out for the exit, trying his best to hide his jealousy he can't figure out why. "Tetsu, I'll wait for you outside of the court".

Ogiwara got out first, still smiling like the annoying person he was "See you back in the dorms man", he said.  
"Tch, whatever." Aomine said while glaring at him like he's trying to rip a hole through his face. Ogiwara chuckled nervously, feeling intimidated by how Aomine looked at him. He ran away quickly.  
Him and Ogiwara are actually roommates in the dorm; he's probably gonna glare at him for the rest of the day once he gets back.

Aomine was still ticked off and he doesn't know why. Several minutes later Tetsu got out "Sorry for making you wait Aomine-kun"  
"Hoooooi Tetsu-kun, Dai-chan" Satsuki called out in the distance while waving her arm around, until she's next to the two boys. "Thank you for waiting for me" she smiled gleefully, "It's nothing. Aomine-kun and I practiced just a while ago",  
"I see", she then skipped towards the exit "So shall we head out?" she asked, as she tucked the side of her hair on her ear.

While they grabbed some ice-cream together, Satsuki was clinging on to Tetsu like what Ogiwara did, this made Aomine feel uneasy again and it frustrated him. He walked behind the two, pouting and upset of his uncertain feelings.

He made sure to glare at Ogiwara when he got to the dorms. He felt so tired thinking about his weird feelings that he decided to just blow some steam by masturbating to his porn magazines without letting Ogiwara notice. He then slept it off and not do his assignments.

~

Aomine woke up late so he couldn't walk to campus with Kuroko; Ogiwara was not in the room either. He got out of bed and checked his phone: 9:17 am, February 13, 2020, his wallpaper was a lady wearing a bikini. His classes were still at 10am so he still had time to slack off for a minute or two.

Walking from the dorms to the campus was not that far, but it was still a pain in the ass that he still had to walk, especially since no one was walking with him. He was almost at the campus until he saw Tetsu and Kagami talking at the front gate of AKS. Kagami's not in AKS, but his university is close to AKS so he can check up on Kuroko and the others if he wanted to.

Kuroko and Kagami were both talking until Kagami searched for something in his bag; a pack of chocolates. He gave it to Tetsu and then he went off, Tetsu still smiling at the chocolates that were given to him. "Why is that dumbass giving him chocolate?" Aomine thought. Tetsu turned his gaze away from the chocolates and spotted Aomine, "Ohh Aomine-kun, good morning"  
"Why did Kagami give you those chocolates?", he asked feeling irritated  
"Ahh these, Kagami-kun is preparing chocolates for tomorrow's Valentine's Day, so he gave me these today so I can taste test it; we can share it if you want". He offered the chocolates to him.  
"Uhhh probably later"  
"Valentine's day is tomorrow huh" Aomine thought as they walked inside the campus, heading for their first class.  
"Oi Tetsu"  
"Yes?" Kuroko responded while he took a piece of chocolate and ate it.  
"Do you like chocolates?"  
"I'm fine with them, but they're not my favourite dessert though. Why?" Kuroko asked curiously, staring intently at Aomine.  
Aomine looked away feeling a bit embarrassed by his question. "It's nothing, I was just curious", he said as he scratches the back of his head. He went back to his thoughts "Chocolates huh. I wonder if I can buy or make some for Tetsu"  
He looked at the pack of chocolates Tetsu was holding, "Tch, if Kagami can make chocolates then I can probably do better", he hyped himself up.

He didn't focus much in class since he was busy searching in Google about the recipes for chocolates. Aomine's not a chef so he might probably need some help; he was definitely not gonna ask that dumbass Kagami, he needed someone else so he can beat Kagami and for Tetsu to praise him. He then got an idea, "Hmmm wasn't Kagami friends with someone who can also cook? The one that Murasakibara is always clinging on to?" He thought. He immediately texted Murasakibara for the person's number.  
"I'm sure he can help me since he made the food at Tetsu's birthday"

After class, Aomine and Tetsu walked to the cafeteria, "Oi Tetsu, what time are you leaving?"  
"Probably late, I have to take care of the library since today's my duty"  
A sigh of relief came over Aomine; he can buy the ingredients secretly after all the classes are over.

Once all classes were over he waited for Satsuki at the gate.  
"Huh, where's Tetsu-kun?" Momoi asked as she made her way to Aomine. "It's his duty today in the library so he'll come home late"  
"Ehhh then shouldn't we help him in the library? He probably needs some help"  
"True, but I need to be somewhere and I need your help", he said to Satsuki feeling a bit embarrassed. This was supposed to be a secret but he needed a girl to pick the recipes for him at the supermarket.  
She tilted her head waiting for what Aomine needed her for.  
"I'm planning to make chocolates later for Valentine's Day and I need your help to pick out the recipes that I need to buy" he scratched the back of his head again.  
Satsuki's eyes glittered. "OKAY LET'S GO", she cheered. She grabbed Aomine's hand and bolted out the gate, going to the nearest supermarket.

After they bought the products, they went to a nearby convenient store to eat some ice cream. They stood outside the store silently eating, watching the orange skies and golden clouds together.  
"You like Tetsu-kun that much that you wanted to make chocolates for him huh?" Satsuki asked, still looking up.  
Aomine's eyes widened. "I don't-"  
"Dai-chan is so easy to predict. Men are easy to predict" he turned his gazed at Aomine's.  
"I've known you for years, and I've known since then that you liked him. From the way you look at him, the way you cling on to him, and the way you treat him. You're like a puppy on a leash Dai-chan. Though I'm not sure that you even know you like him, so I tried to make you feel jealous by being all touchy with him", she chuckled.  
She tucked the side of her hair on her ear.  
Aomine's cheeks turned red. "Do I really like Tetsu?", he thought to himself.  
"Tch, I-I don't like him", he said feeling frustrated.  
"Even if I did, is it weird for liking him?" He looked down at the ground feeling a bit ashamed. Now that he's thinking about it, he had always felt uneasy when Tetsu gives attention to other people.  
Momoi smiled at him, and cupped his right cheek. "Dai-chan, there's nothing wrong with loving who you want to love. At the end of the day, we're all lost people searching for our homes in someone's heart. So if you think he's the one, he's the warm house you've been looking for, then I'll cheer you on", she reassured him.  
Aomine sighed, feeling at ease. He smiled at her. "Since when did you became so mature?", he teased.  
Momoi playfully pushed him, "What are you talking about? I've always been like this dummy"  
"Sorry, I can't take a girl seriously who always wears battle panties"  
Aomine got home with a swollen right cheek that day.

Aomine and Himuro video called each other to teach Aomine how to make chocolates. He spent the whole night preparing the chocolates and thinking about what Satsuki said earlier.  
"Am I...in love with Tetsu?"


End file.
